


Saudade

by papirossy



Series: Amour Fou [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Guy-Man's POV, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Eine Geschichte über portugiesische Sehnsucht aus Guy-Mans Sicht.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Series: Amour Fou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682941
Kudos: 4





	1. Fernando Pessoa

**Author's Note:**

> Saudade  
> = Die Sehnsucht nach unmöglichen Dingen, gerade weil sie unmöglich sind; Nostalgie für das, was niemals war

Morgens kam der Schock.

Nicht in meinem eigenen Bett aufzuwachen, bin ich ja gewohnt. Nicht zu wissen, in wessen Wohnung ich bin, und in welcher Stadt überhaupt, auch das ist nichts Neues für mich.

Aber das Verrückte an diesem Morgen war, dass ich genau wusste, wo ich war. Es fühlte sich nach Zuhause an, obwohl ich nicht zu Hause war. Es roch vertraut. Nach Wein, Muskat und herb nach Mann.

Tja, und da liegt auch schon das Problem.

Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich sehen werde, wenn ich mich umdrehe. Eine Wolke weiche Locken im Kissen, einen nackten Rücken, haarig und gekrümmt, dürre fast. Die Erkenntnis trifft mich mit der Wucht einer Abrissbirne.

Ich habe mit dem einen Menschen geschlafen, mit dem ich nicht hätte schlafen dürfen.

Umständlich schiebe ich meine Beine aus dem Bett und trete in ein benutztes Kondom. Flashback zu gestern Nacht: Heißer Atem auf meiner Haut, viel Gefummel zwischen meinen Beinen, ein tiefer Blick aus braunen Rehaugen, als er ihn reinschiebt.

Ich krümme mich beinahe vor Scham bei der Erinnerung. Mit angehaltenem Atem erhebe ich mich aus dem Bett (das Gerüst gibt ein erleichtertes Ächzen von sich) und schleiche geräuschlos durchs Zimmer, wühle zwischen Wäschehaufen und streife mir meine Unterhose über, dann mein Hemd, dann meine Hose.

Thomas hat das konzentrierte Gesicht eines Schlafenden. Offener Mund, geschwollene Lippen in einem bärtigen Gesicht, zusammengezogene Augenbrauen.

Es war nie die Frage, ob es passierte, sondern nur wann. Früher war es nur Herzklopfen, wenn ich bei ihm im Bett übernachtete oder er im Reisebus mit dem Kopf an meiner Schulter einschlief. Und irgendwann haben wir uns geküsst. Es war nach seiner Geburtstagsparty. Ich lag völlig erledigt mit dem Kopf auf dem Küchentisch und er hat meine Haare gestreichelt (damals waren sie noch lang). Und als ich die Augen geöffnet habe, habe ich in braune Rehaugen gesehen. Sein Kopf neben meinem auf dem Tisch und da ist es dann passiert. Wir haben uns geküsst. Und für einen Moment… stand die Erde still.

Ich nehme meine italienischen Lederboots, die sich zwischen ausgelatschten New Balance und Stan Smith Sneakern sichtlich fehl am Platz fühlen, und schleiche in Socken zur Tür hinaus. Aufatmen.

Irgendwie habe ich es rausgeschafft, ohne ihn zu wecken. Als ich im Fahrstuhl stehe, fühle ich mich wie 13. Wenn ich mich aus dem Elternhaus eines Mädchens geschlichen habe. Ungeputzte Zähne, ungekämmte Haare, angehaltener Atem, klopfendes Herz – nur dass jetzt noch mehr Bartwuchs hinzugekommen ist. Das Hemd schief zugeknöpft, nur das Nötigste an, den Rest in einem Knäuel in meinen Armen.

Zuhause erstmal duschen.

Alles tut weh. Ich bin verkatert und ich spüre noch immer den schmerzhaft pochenden Muskel dort, wo er in mich eingedrungen ist.

Rauchen am offenen Küchenfenster. Pariser Geräuschkulisse. Hupende Autos, Stimmen, Schritte. Das Leben geht weiter.

Jemand hat mal gesagt (war es Vincent? Sébastien vielleicht?): Weniger denken und sich einfach der Musik übergeben.

Leute aus unserem Umfeld haben ja schon immer prophezeit, dass es irgendwann zwischen uns passieren wird. Nicht weil wir so eng zusammen arbeiten. Sébastien hat es mir mal bei einem Glas Portwein, als wir spätabends in einer Brasserie versackt sind, erklärt. „Es ist die Art, wie ihr euch anschaut, wenn ihr euch verabschiedet. Wie ihr etwas zu nahe beieinander steht und einen Moment lang nichts sagt, sondern euch einfach nur traurig anschaut. Da ist so viel Bedauern und Schmerz und Verlangen.“ Sébastien ist ein sehr körperlicher Mann und schrulliger Alltagsphilosoph, der oft nach Carpaccio riecht und immer dieselbe alte fusseliger Strickjacke trägt.

Ich mag ihn.

Auch wenn die Wahrheiten, die er einem manchmal mit seinem warmen Carpaccio-Atem entgegenhaucht, weh tun.

Ich würde mich nicht als schwul bezeichnen. Aber ich hatte mal eine Weile was mit Vincent. Wir waren viel aus und irgendwann wurde etwas Ernstes daraus.

Irgendwann bei Wein und Käse hat er mir dann gebeichtet, dass er es Thomas erzählt hat.

Ich sage, „Was hast du Thomas erzählt?“

Und er sagt, „Dass ich dich geküsst habe.“

Ich sage, „Wieso sagst du es ihm?“

Und daraufhin hat er erstmal lang an seiner Zigarette gezogen.

„Willst du mich verarschen, Guy“, war seine Antwort, „der Mann ist seit 20 Jahren verliebt in dich! Und wir sind Freunde. Ich kann dich nicht einfach küssen, weißt du – wenn mir die Freundschaft mit Thomas etwas bedeutet.“

Gestresst hat er damit seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher ausgedrückt wie um einen Punkt zu machen.

„Wie hat er es aufgenommen?“

„Wie schon, es hat ihn getroffen. Aber es ist Thomas. Er hat mir auf die Schulter geklopft und uns alles Gute gewünscht.“

„Woran hast du gemerkt, dass es ihn getroffen hat?“

„Ich weiß nicht, sowas merkt man eben. Die Art wie er mich angesehen hat. Als hätte ich seinen Hund überfahren.“

Und dann – als wäre alles ein schlechter Scherz – treffen wir uns an einem lauen Frühlingsabend im Supermarkt. Vincent stellt sich an die Käsetheke und ich hole den Rest. Thomas und Vincent wohnen im selben Arrondissement. Es ist also kein großer Zufall, als wir uns vor dem Regal mit der Tiefkühlpizza treffen, und ich habe noch nie jemanden so traurig und glücklich gleichzeitig lächeln gesehen.

„Hey!“

Er beugt sich runter und gibt sich lässig, als wir uns links und rechts auf die Wange küssen. Als wären wir zwei Fremde. Oder schlimmer noch: Bekannte. Ich verharre einen Herzschlag lang in seiner Aftershave-Wolke. Er hat Chips und Cola in seinem Tragekorb.

„Die Jungs sind da“, erklärt er. Die Jungs – das sind seine Söhne.

„Du brauchst noch Pizza“, sage ich verlegen.

„Ja, wollte ich gerade holen.“

Er sieht gut aus. Steht ihm richtig der neue Look. Hochgekrempelte Sakkoärmel, lockeres graues T-Shirt, Bart, weiße Tennissneaker, Skinny-Jeans… Ich bin kurz davor, ihm ein Kompliment zu machen, als Vincent ohne Käse zurück kommt.

Thomas und er begrüßen sich beschämt.

„Camembert oder Chaumes?“, fragt er mich dann leise, als wäre es ihm peinlich. Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Mir egal.“

Thomas steht da wie ein verwundetes Reh und hält sich an seinem eigenen Arm fest.

„Okay, ich geh dann mal den Käse holen.“

„Ja, ich muss jetzt auch. Die Jungs warten!“

„Okay, na dann. Wir sehen uns.“

„Ja, wir sehen uns.“

Wir zucken kurz, als wollten wir uns küssen, halten aber inne und er sieht mich nur mit diesem hilflosen Ich-will-dich-noch-immer-Blick an, bevor wir uns zuwinken und in unterschiedliche Richtungen gehen.

„Shit.“

„Ja.“

Und wir verlassen den Laden ohne Käse. Ich habe den ganzen Abend an nichts anderes mehr gedacht. Aus einem Abend wurden dann Tage und aus Tagen Wochen.

Irgendwann lief es nicht mehr gut und Vincent fragt mich – mitten an der Tafel, die Leute links und rechts unterhielten sich angeregt (Thomas war gerade gegangen) – „Liebst du ihn?“

„Was soll diese Frage?“

„Ich sehe doch, wie du ihm immer nachsiehst, wenn er geht. Du solltest dich mal sehen, wie du aussiehst.“

„Wie sehe ich denn aus?“

„Keine Ahnung, irgendwie traurig. Irgendwie abwesend. Als würdest du mit ihm da rausgehen.“

Ich aschte aus Verlegenheit in den Aschenbecher, um cool zu tun.

„So sehe ich immer aus.“

„Ja. Das ist ja das Problem!“

Er war nicht aufgebracht, das muss ich dazu sagen. Er war vollkommen ruhig. Es hatte etwas sehr Erwachsenes, wie er das Gespräch geführt hat.

Es ging noch ein paar Wochen weiter. Dann war Schluss.

„Weißt du, die Portugiesen haben dafür dieses Wort“, sagte Sébastien damals in der Brasserie, „Saudade. Kennst du das Wort? Du bist doch Portugiese.“

Ich weiß, was das Wort bedeutet. Es ist das Gefühl, das ich habe, wenn ich jede Nacht auf dem Balkon stehe und rauche.

Ich trage es mit mir herum zusammen mit meinem Schlüssel, meinem Portemonnaie und einer Packung Gauloises. Es gehört zu mir.

Zurück zur Tagesordnung.

Auf dem Anrufbeantworter ist eine Nachricht von Paul, der sich entschuldigt für seinen Tonfall und findet, wir sollten uns nochmal in Ruhe unterhalten.

Ich sehe auf die Uhr. Geschäftsessen mit ein paar Leuten um 13 Uhr.

Thomas wird da sein.

Er hat eben schon angerufen. Ich bin nicht rangegangen.

Und das ist genau der Grund, warum wir nicht ficken sollten. Es scheiterte nie daran, dass wir uns nicht lieben. Wenn du Arbeit und Sex miteinander verbindest, wird eines von beidem irgendwann den Bach runtergehen – und das andere damit zwangsläufig auch.

Wir würden uns hassen. Ich könnte seine Stimme nicht mehr hören und seine immerfreundliche Art und sein jungenhaftes Meerschweinchenlachen – alles, was ich an ihm liebe – würde mich irgendwann dermaßen ankotzen, dass ich davon fantasieren würde, ihm ein Messer zwischen die Rippen zu stecken.

Naja, und dann war ich gestern Abend noch bei ihm – die Ausnahme von der Regel. Ich hatte einen schwachen Moment und saß traurig in seiner Küche. Wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert, wenn etwas wirklich, wirklich Schlimmes passiert, dann willst du plötzlich nur noch zu diesem einen Menschen.

Er lebt seit einiger Zeit allein. Nach der Trennung ist er zurück in das leerstehende Appartement seines Vaters. Es ist eines dieser typischen Pariser Wohlstand-Appartements: Hohe Decken, Stuck, Fischgrätenparkett, Kamine, Balkone mit Blick auf den Eiffelturm… Als ich kam, standen noch Kisten herum und er wirkte überfordert: Jogginghose, zerraufte Locken, bemüht sein Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Und mittendrin ich mit meinem Schicksalsschlag. Maman hat Demenz, es gab Krach mit Paul. Ich erzähle ihm kaum mehr und dann fange ich an zu heulen.

„Gott, tut mir leid, ich weiß, du hast genug eigene Sachen um die Ohren“, sage ich, wische mir Tränen weg und gieße mir noch mehr Wein in ein portugiesisches Weinglas (sie waren mal ein Geschenk von mir zur Einweihungsfeier seiner ersten Wohnung, seitdem kriege ich Wein nur noch in diesen Rillenbechern serviert).

„Nein, nein, das ist gut. Erzähl es mir, was ist passiert?“

Er zieht den Stuhl weg und setzt sich zu mir. Dieser Blick. Es ist zwar eine Brille dazwischen, aber ich kann mein Herz klopfen hören, wenn er mich so ansieht. Bedingungslos, aufmerksam, als wäre ich das einzige, was wichtig wäre. Ein Gefühl, das sich nur mit noch mehr Wein ertragen lässt. Ich trinke ihn jetzt wie Traubensaft.

Aber das ist das Problem mit Alkohol und Situationen wie dieser. Du wirst so verdammt schwach. Und du denkst nur noch daran, wie sehr du ihn küssen willst.

„Warum habt ihr euch gestritten?“, fragt er mit einer Stimme wie ein frischaufgeschütteltes Kissen, in das man nach einem langen Arbeitstag seinen Kopf sinken lässt.

„Ach ich…“, manchmal ist jedes Wort eine Qual, „ich habe mich nach Einrichtungen für Maman umgesehen, aber für Paul kommt das eben überhaupt nicht in Frage. Gott, sorry, ich bin einfach so erschöpf. Es geht jetzt schon seit Wochen so. Paul kümmert sich um sie und dann lässt er einfach die Tür offen. Wir haben sie stundenlang gesucht und sie gefunden, wie sie“, hier fange ich wieder an zu heulen, weniger aus Traurigkeit, als vielmehr aus Erschöpfung, den Rest des Satzes würge ich noch irgendwie heraus, „alte Pizzareste aus dem Müll aß.“

Mein Kopf liegt jetzt an seinem warmen Pulli und ich höre seinen Herzschlag, seinen Atem und seine Stimme in seiner Brust. Seine Hände graben sich durch meine Haare und einen Moment spüre ich vollkommene Stille in meinem Herzen. Ich weiß, dass wir uns küssen werden, wenn ich ihn ansehe, also lasse ich mir damit Zeit. So muss es sich anfühlen, wenn die Sehnsucht verstummt in den Momenten, in denen sie Erfüllung findet.

Ich sehe ihn an.

Seltsam, dass ausgerechnet Thomas der Mensch ist, der meine Sehnsucht zum Verstummen bringt.

Meine Finger verfangen sich in kringeligen Locken, als wie uns küssen. Lechzend nach Nähe stehe ich auf und sinke richtig in ihn hinein. Seine langen Arme umschlingen meinen Körper. Es gibt einen kurzen atemlosen Blick und dann ist klar: Wir werden im Bett landen.

Seine großen Hände gleiten unter mein Hemd und berühren meine nackte Haut. Ich schlottere noch immer bei dem Gedanken daran. Wie nervös und gierig ich war, als ich den Knoten seiner Jogginghose nicht aufbekam. Und dann lag ich unter ihm, seine Finger in mir und im Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers sah er plötzlich wieder so jung aus. „Los, steck ihn rein“, keuche ich irgendwann wie im Fieber. Völlig ungeduldig und wieder verrückt vor Sehnsucht. Er streift sich ein Kondom über und beugt sich über mich.

Er ist ein aufmerksamer Liebhaber. Zärtlich, davor und danach (so dass du fast daran zerbrichst), fordernd und hart, wenn er in dir ist, aber nicht ohne dir das Gefühl zu geben, dass du in diesem Augenblick das Schönste bist, das ihm je passiert ist. Sein tiefer, emotionaler Blick, nur unterbrochen von gierigen Küssen. Am Ende halte ich seinen schnaufenden, schlotternden Körper im Arm und streichele durch weiche Locken.

Wir reden nicht mehr. Streicheln und küssen nur noch unsere Wunden und irgendwann schlafe ich mit einem Gefühl der Stille in meinem Herzen ein wie man es sonst nur hat, wenn man das Rauschen des Meeres hört.

Wie hat Großmutter immer gesagt? „Se você encontrar alguém com quem seu coração está silencioso…“ Sie hat den Satz nie zu Ende gesprochen, aber ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen. Dass sie einer Liebe nachtrauert, die sie nicht in ihrem Ehemann gefunden hat. Und dann hat sie ins Leere geschaut und immer weitere Sätze und Satzfetzen ausgeseufzt.

„Quando você ouve o som do mar, ele é a pessoa certa.”

Ich fand es immer ein bisschen kitschig. Aber ich war 13 und hatte gerade angefangen E-Gitarre zu spielen. Doch je älter ich werde, desto portugiesischer werde ich.

Meine Haut, meine Haare, mein Bartwuchs, die Art, wie ich fühle und denke und liebe.

Ich lese nicht viel, aber vor einiger Zeit habe ich den Pessoa, den mir Thomas zum 16. Geburtstag geschenkt hat, aus Sentimentalität wieder rausgeholt und da aufgeschlagen, wo ich vor 15 Jahren aufgehört habe zu lesen. Seite 36.

Jetzt sitze ich jede Nacht, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann, in der Küche und lese ein paar Zeilen.

Es ist auf so wunderbare Weise deprimierend.

Ich lese es langsam – nicht weil ich ein fauler Leser bin (das auch, aber das ist nicht der Grund) –, sondern weil es so gut ist, dass es sich nur in kleinen Häppchen ertragen lässt. Oft lasse ich das Buch in meinen Schoß sinken und starre minutenlang in die Gegend, bis ich weiter lesen kann.

*

13 Uhr.

Wir treffen uns im 18. Arrondissement mit Paul (Hahn) und einem Mann von Columbia (Records). Kontaktpflege. Ein erster Pitch. Thomas erzählt ihnen vor Euphorie stotternd von unseren Ideen. „Ich-ich weiß nicht, wir-wir würden gerne mit Giorgio Moroder arbeiten. Und-und vielleicht Paul Williams!“

Er sieht mich von der Seite an und ich nicke auf meinem Maishähnchen herumkauend.

„Wer ist Paul Williams?“, fragt der Mann von Columbia und bei mir und Thomas herrscht einen Moment lang einvernehmliche Schockstarre. Wie oft wir früher auf seinem Bett gehockt und Phantom of the Paradise auf seinem Minifernseher geschaut haben. Gute Zeiten. Nur er und ich, das Rauschen der Heizung und Paul Williams.

„Kennen Sie Phantom of the Paradise?“, fragt Thomas.

„Nie gehört“, sagt der Columbia-Mensch und wühlt überfordert in seinen Moules Frites.

„Ist ein bisschen wie ein Film von Andy Warhol.“

„Aha.“

„Trash, Flesh und – wie hieß der dritte?“

„Heat“, sage ich und passenderweise treffen sich unsere Blicke in diesem Moment. Mir wird sofort heiß und ich sehe weg. Es ist so albern, wie wir hier sitzen und auf Business machen. Ich habe den Mann gestern Nacht in mir gehabt, verflucht. Ich weiß, wie sein Gesicht aussieht, wenn er kommt.

„Kriegen wir Nile Rodgers?“, fragt Paul – frei nach dem Motto: Wer dir seinen kleinen Finger nicht reicht, den frag nach seiner ganzen Hand.

„Er ist auf MySpace, wir könnten ihn anschreiben“, werfe ich schulterzuckend ein.

„MySpace? Das ist doch so informell“, gibt der Columbia-Mann zu bedenken.

„Ja, aber das ist ja auch das Gute daran“, sagt Thomas.

„Klingt spannend! Was habt ihr vor?“

„Wir wollen Musik machen“, sage ich und sorge damit für viel Irritation. Thomas muss den Karren wie üblich aus dem Dreck ziehen. Er stottert irgendetwas zusammen über den Disco Sound der 70s, Chic und so weiter, bis er irgendwann nur noch wahllos alle Moroder-Hits aufzählt. Ich sitze in seiner herben Aftershave-Wolke und mir wird schwindelig von seinem Geschwafel.

(Das ungewohnte Gefühl, als sich unsere Penisspitzen berühren. Sein heißer Atem an meinem Ohr. Weiche Lippen, trunkene Blicke.)

Diese Flashbacks brechen in mir aus wie ein Fieber. Und das umgeben von polierten Weingläsern, weißen Tischtüchern und Anzugträgern. Ich möchte am liebsten eine rauchen, aber ich muss das hier noch bis zur Mousse au Chocolat aussitzen.

„Klingt toll, aber ist es auch das, was eure Fans von euch erwarten?“

„Das ist uns egal. Wir wollen keine Erwartungen erfüllen. Ganz im Gegenteil“, sagt Thomas. Etwas arrogant, aber auf diese leicht naive Art, die jeder an ihm liebt.

Der Columbia-Mann wird plötzlich immer blasser. Wahrscheinlich sind es die Miesmuscheln. Paul ruft ihm ein Taxi auf seiner App und bringt ihn vor die Tür. Wir sitzen also eine Weile allein am Tisch und warten geduldig auf die Mousse au Chocolat.

„Und geht es dir besser?“, fragt Thomas so vorsichtig, dass ich ihm am liebsten eine reinhauen würde.

„Hm.“

Flashbacks, jetzt wie Krämpfe. Seine weinerlicher Stimme an meinem Ohr, als er sich zuckend in mir ergießt. Ein aus meiner Kehle gepresstes entsetzliches Keuchen.

Ich suhle mich in der herben Hitze, die sein Körper neben mir ausdünstet wie so ein verdammter Junkie auf Entzug und schiele auf seine Hand – süchtig nach dem Gefühl seine Haut zu spüren. Und dann kommt endlich die Erlösung in Form von zartschmelzender Mousse au Chocolat. Ich greife zum Löffel und schaufele sie wie ein Idiot in mich rein.

*

Als ich abends in der Brasserie sitze und Sébastien gerade auf der Toilette ist, denke ich über den Kellner aus dem Pessoa nach – „der mir soeben die Freundlichkeit erwies, gute Besserung zu wünschen, weil ich meinen Wein nur zur Hälfte getrunken habe.“ Das könnte mir nicht passieren. Ich trinke meinen Wein nie nur zur Hälfte.

„Ich habe mit Thomas geschlafen“, sage ich, als Sébastien zurück ist und er gibt dem Kellner ein Zeichen für noch mehr Wein.

Wir schweigen, bis der Wein kommt. Er schenkt sich und mir noch etwas ein.

„Cheers.“

„Cheers!“

„Mensch, wurde ja auch mal höchste Zeit.“

„Was?“

„Na was wohl. Dass dich mal wieder jemand flach legt, mein Freund!“

Ich keuche ein Lachen.

„Und dass es Thomas war, wundert dich nicht?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

Sébastian zuckt mit seinen schrankartigen Schultern, die in seinem kantigen Sakko noch viel kastiger wirken.

„Und was möchtest du mir jetzt darüber erzählen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin durcheinander. Ich wäre gern mit ihm zusammen. Ich denke schon eine ganze Weile darüber nach und—“

„Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt will ich es noch mehr.“ Ich nehme das Weinglas und trinke. „Ich will es mehr als alles andere.“

„Gut, meinen Glückwunsch! Was hält dich auf?“

„Naja, wir haben uns heute Mittag gesehen und es war seltsam. Ich weiß nicht, ob Zusammensein ein Konzept für uns ist.“

Sébastien zieht an seiner Zigarette und nickt nachdenklich mit seinem haarigen Kopf.

„Da ist noch die Sache mit der Arbeit.“

„Ach, Arbeit Schmarbeit.“

„Hm.“

„Wie war der Sex?“

„Viel zu gut.“

„Ja, wundert mich nicht.“

Ich schaue zu, wie er seine Zigarette ausdrückt.

„Wieso nicht?“

„Weil ihr euch liebt, ganz einfach.“

„Naja“, sage ich müde und auch sehr traurig, „einfach würde ich es nicht nennen.“

Zurück zu Hause rufe ich Paul an. Meinen Bruder. Nicht Paul Hahn. Ich will schon fast auflegen, da höre ich seine verschlafene Stimme am Telefon.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?“

„Ah, merde.“ Blick zur Herduhr – 0:52. „Tut mir leid, Paul, ich ruf morgen wieder an.“

„Oui. Merci.“

Ich denke kurz nach und dann tue ich genau das, was ich nicht tun sollte.

– Betrunken bei ihm anrufen. –

Herzklopfen.

„Hey, hab ich dich geweckt?“

„Nein, ich bin noch wach.“

„Warum bist du noch wach?“

„Warum rufst du mich an, wenn du denkst, dass ich schlafe, haha.“

Schon allein für dieses kleine Lachen hat sich der Anruf gelohnt. Ich gehe an den Küchenschrank und schenke mir einhändig ein Glas Wein ein.

„Wäre es sehr kitschig zu sagen, dass ich einfach nur deine Stimme hören wollte?“

„Haha. Schon ein bisschen, aber--“, kurzes Zögern, „es gefällt mir.“ Seine Stimme hat plötzlich etwas sehr Intimes. Nichts Erotisches, aber sie hat ihre Kälte von heute Mittag verloren. Er flüstert in den Hörer, hängt vielleicht ein paar Erinnerungen nach. Und plötzlich ist es, als wäre er mit mir in dieser Küche, würde seine Arme von hinten um mich legen und mir von seinem Tag erzählen.

Was er da wohl erzählen würde? _Ich habe mit meinem besten Freund geschlafen und als ich aufgewacht bin, war er einfach verschwunden. Beim Mittag später hat er mich nicht einmal angesehen._

Ich hocke mich mit meinem Glas Wein auf den Küchenstuhl und zünde mir eine Zigarette an. „Ich lese gerade wieder den Pessoa.“

„Welchen Pessoa?“

„Deinen Pessoa. Den du mir geschenkt hast.“

„Ahja. _Das Buch der Unruhe_. Ich erinnere mich. Das ist ewig her!“

Mit tonloser Stimme lese ich ihm ein paar Lieblingsstellen vor.

_„…Die Gefühle, die am meisten weh tun, die Gefühle, die am meisten stechen, sind die absurden: Die Sehnsucht nach unmöglichen Dingen, gerade weil sie unmöglich sind; Nostalgie für das, was niemals war; der Wunsch nach dem, was hätte sein können; bedauere, nicht jemand anderes zu sein; Unzufriedenheit mit der Existenz der Welt. Alle diese Halbtöne des Seelenbewusstseins erzeugen eine raue Landschaft in uns, eine Sonne, die ewig auf dem untergeht, was wir sind.“_

Ich ziehe an meiner Zigarette und es ist so still, dass ich das Knistern von brennendem Zigarettenpapier hören kann.

„Ganz schön düster“, sagt Thomas in die Stille.

„Ja.“

„Und was sind das für unmögliche Dinge, nach denen du dich sehnst?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug und sage mit vor Wehmut zitternder Stimme: „Du?“

Thomas lacht. „Ich? Du sehnst dich nach mir?“

„Ja.“

„Oh Gott, Guy…“

Ich stecke mir gleich noch eine Zigarette an. Rauchen mit zitternden Fingern. Er sagt eine ganze Weile lang nichts, aber ich kann ihn denken und stottern hören.

„Warum bist du heute Morgen gegangen?“

„Vielleicht weil ich Angst hatte“, nuschele ich und halte mir den Kopf als hätte ich Kopfschmerzen.

„Angst? Wovor?“

„Ich wusste nicht, wie du reagieren würdest.“

„Puh.“ Ich liebe seine Stimme. Das komplette Gegenteil von mir. Jungenhaft, gut gelaunt, optimistisch. Aber nicht auf diese nervige, aufgesetzte Art, sondern auf eine leicht naive, einfach lebensfrohe Art, die mir das Gefühl gibt, dass das Leben mit ihm leichter und sehr, sehr schön sein könnte.

„Ich denke, ich hätte meinen Arm um dich gelegt“, sagt er jetzt mit dieser Stimme, „und dich noch fünf Minuten lang gehalten. Aus fünf Minuten wäre vielleicht eine halbe Stunde geworden. Und dann wäre ich aufgestanden und hätte dir ein Rührei gemacht. Vielleicht hätte ich Croissants geholt und den Tisch für dich gedeckt.“

Verdammt, das will ich. Ich fantasiere jeden Morgen davon, wenn ich alleine mit meinem Pessoa an meinem Tisch sitze.

„Und dann hätten wir uns über Arbeit unterhalten“, sage ich launisch, fast vorwurfsvoll, und mache meine eigene Fantasie damit kaputt. Ich werfe es wie ein brennendes Streichholz in meinen Tagtraum und sehe ihn in Rauch verpuffen.

„Vielleicht“, räumt Thomas hilflos ein.

„Vielleicht verbindet uns ja gar nichts außer die Arbeit.“

„Das liegt daran, dass wir das, was uns verbindet, zu unserer Arbeit gemacht haben.“

„Oui.“

„Das muss nicht heißen, dass es nicht funktionieren kann.“

„Je ne sais pas. Ich will lieber nicht rausfinden, wenn es nicht funktioniert. Da lebe ich lieber mit der Illusion.“

„Du quälst dich lieber weiter mit deiner Sehnsucht als hier bei mir im Bett zu liegen?“

Allein die Vorstellung jetzt bei ihm zu sein tut so schön weh.

„Wenn ich meine Sehnsucht nicht habe, habe ich nichts mehr.“

Er seufzt und atmet schwer in den Hörer.

„Ich bereue es gerade wirklich sehr, dir diesen Pessoa geschenkt zu haben.“


	2. Kings of Convenience Musik

Wir haben einen wirklich schönen Ort für Maman in Neuilly-sur-Seine gefunden. Es gibt einen Garten mit einem Teich und Bänken und frischen Blumen; gutes Essen, Pfleger, die Zeit haben, und sie hat sogar einen Freund gefunden. Paul und ich kommen abwechselnd fast jeden Tag. Ich glaube manchmal hält sie uns für denselben Menschen. „Guy lernt jetzt Gitarre“, erzählt sie mir, als ich in ihrem Zimmer sitze und aus dem Fenster schaue. „Ich bin Guy“, sage ich. Und Gitarre habe ich vor 20 Jahren gelernt. („Das ist normal“, sagt Clémence, die Pflegerin. Ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich sie hübsch finde.)

Und dann schaut mich Maman mit diesem verwirrten Blick an, so als könnte sie das Gehörte nicht verarbeiten. Ein bisschen wie die alte Nachbarin am Anfang von Inland Empire.

„Es ist laut. Ständig dieser Krach. Einfach scheußlich.“

„Hm.“

Blick aus dem Fenster.

Jetzt ein anderes Fenster. Der Eiffelturm verschwindet im milchigen Morgenlicht, rote Balkonrosen zittern im Januarwind und ich unterdrücke den Drang zu rauchen. Stattdessen spüre ich jetzt schlafwarme Hände auf meinem Körper, nasse Lippen an meinem Hals, warmen Atem, weiche Locken. „Hey.“ Ich lache und ducke mich weg, aber er lässt mich nicht.

„Dein Bart kratzt!“

Manchmal werde ich schwach. Ich stehe vor seiner Tür, wir ficken und dann wird es plötzlich so schön, dass ich es kaum aushalten kann. So wie jetzt. Es macht mich beinahe wütend.

„Nicht“, sage ich launisch, als er sein haariges Gesicht in meinem Hals vergräbt. Und ich spüre nur noch Atem und Lippen und Bart und ich stehe kurz vor einer Panikattacke. Ich reiße mich von ihm los und gehe ins Bad, vergrabe das Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ein zartes Klopfen an der Tür. Seine Stimme.

„Guy-Man? Alles okay?“

Die Art, wie er Guy-Man sagt… Er klingt noch immer wie der besorgte Junge, der mir auf Ibiza erst eine reingehauen und sich dann weinerlich dafür entschuldigt hat.

„Ja.“

(Du bist nur zu schön, um wahr zu sein.)

*

Gelegentlich versöhnliche Gespräche mit Paul. Tut gut. Wir gehen einen trinken. Er erzählt mir von seiner Freundin. „Ich glaube, diesmal ist es etwas Ernstes.“ Ich freue mich für ihn und drehe verlegen mein Glas. Was soll ich erzählen?

„Und was ist mit dir? Du bist doch verliebt, das kann ich sehen!“

„Wirklich?“

„Klar. Ich konnte es dir schon immer ansehen. Du bist dann so zufrieden und ausgelassen, beinahe gesprächig.“

„Naja, weißt du“, ich nehme einen nervösen Schluck von meinem Wodka-Tonic. Bitterer Geschmack. Klimpernde Eiswürfel. „Ich schlafe seit einiger Zeit mit einem Kerl.“

Seltsame Wortwahl.

Paul fällt der Mund auf den Boden. Ich nehme noch einen Schluck.

„Ist nicht wahr!“

„Hm.“

Verschwörerisch lehnt er sich über den Tisch.

„Und wer ist es?“

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen.“

„Ist es der, der ich denke, der es ist?“

Ich sage nichts und Paul grinst.

„Ist es Thomas?“

Ich starre überfordert und schon leicht beschwipst auf mein Glas. Ich hätte es ihm nicht erzählen dürfen. Aber manchmal fühle ich mich so verdammt alleine mit meiner Affäre, die ich mit mir herumtrage wie einen Koffer, der an mein Handgelenk gefesselt ist. Und einfach jeder, den ich treffe, will wissen, was in diesem verdammten Koffer ist.

„Oh mein Gott! Guillaume!“

„Komm schon, nicht so laut!“

„Oh mann, ich hab so viele Fragen!“

„Du kannst mir eine stellen, okay? Nur eine und dann reden wir über was anderes.“

Paul starrt mich mit eingefrorenem Lächeln an.

„Nagut!“ Er denkt angestrengt nach und dann hat er sich für die wichtigste Frage entschieden. „Ist es was Ernstes?“

Und von allen möglichen Fragen – Wie ist der Sex?, Wie ist es dazu gekommen?, Bist du schwul? – stellt er ausgerechnet eine, die ich nicht beantworten kann.

*

Es sind drei Jahre vergangen seit unserer ersten Nacht. Er hat jetzt etwas weniger Haare auf dem Kopf und dafür aber mehr auf dem Rücken. Und ein bisschen was auf den Oberarmen. Ich zupfe manchmal daran und ziehe ihn auf deswegen. „Wie Wolle.“ Aber es macht ihm noch nicht mal etwas aus, wenn er abends im Bett liegt und lacht.

Sein Lächeln.

Ich habe den Drang zu rauchen oder etwas Gemeines zu sagen oder ihn zu küssen, nur damit er mich nicht mehr so ansieht.

„Es sind drei Jahre“, sage ich, als wir uns nachts im Bett einen Joint teilen.

„Ja.“

„Du hattest keine Beziehung in der ganzen Zeit.“

„Nein.“ Selbstvergessen streichelt er meinen Bauch – er mag sich dessen nichtmal bewusst sein, aber ich denke an nichts anderes. „Du auch nicht.“

„Nein.“

Ich nehme einen Zug von dem brennenden Joint und sinke tiefer in die Kissen.

„Guy?“

„Hm.“

„Sollten wir zusammen sein?“

Ich lache und er fragt, was daran so komisch sei.

„Zusammen sein. Du solltest dich mal reden hören. Wir sind doch nicht 14.“

Ich stehe auf und ziehe mir meine Unterhose und mein Spacemen 3 T-Shirt über.

„Ich muss los.“

„Es ist zwei Uhr morgens.“

„Und?“

„Wo musst du bitte zwei Uhr morgens hin?“

„Nirgendwohin, ich will nur in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen.“

Nein, will ich nicht.

Er steht im Türrahmen und sieht mich an. Er trägt nur Unterhose und ein ausgewaschenes Zurück in die Zukunft Shirt. Verdammt. Ich liebe ihn.

„Ich bin dann morgen gegen eins im Studio.“

„Ja, ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich es schaffe. Ich geh noch zu Maman.“

Sind wir so kaputt, dass wir es nicht ertragen können zu bekommen, was wir immer wollten?

„Okay.“

Er beugt sich runter und wir küssen uns lang und zaghaft, Zweifel und Gedanken hängen zwischen unseren Lippen. Dann schaffe ich es nicht mehr ihm in die Augen zu sehen und gehe.

Ich habe gelogen.

Ich laufe im Nieselregen durch Montmartre, gehe in meine Bar und bestelle Whiskey.

Sébastien sitzt in einer Nische an seinem Stammtisch und beobachtet Leute, als wäre er Ernest Hemingway. Er macht sich sogar Notizen in seinem kleinen schwarzen Moleskine.

Ich bekomme meinen Whiskey und setze mich zu ihm.

„Du riechst schon wieder nach Carpaccio.“

„Und du riechst schon wieder nach Sex.“

Ineinander verhakte schwitzende Männerkörper, sein zittriger Atem auf meiner Haut, als er mich mit seinem Penis streichelt, feuchte Hände, die in meine Haare greifen. 

Touché.

„Ich gehe morgen nicht zu Maman. Es ist Pauls Tag“, klage ich ihm einen Whiskey später mein Leid.

„Warum lügst du ihn an, mein Freund?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

Er schaut mich lang und intensiv an.

„Ich weiß, warum du ihn anlügst.“

„Ist das so?“

„Ja, und willst du den Grund wissen?“

„Sicher.“

„Du leidest gerne, mein Freund. Wie ein Hund!“

„Hm.“

„Wuff.“ Ich rieche warmen Carpaccio-Atem.

„Und weißt du, das ist okay. Aber lass nicht ihn leiden!“ Und dann nimmt er einen langen Schluck von seinem Whiskey. Und was mich am meisten ärgert: Er genießt ihn richtig.

Mist.

  1. April. Quentins Geburtstag.



Dass wir alle erwachsen geworden sind, merken wir daran, dass wir an einer langen Tafel dinieren und Gespräche führen. Naja, die anderen führen Gespräche. Ich sitze da und höre zu. Thomas legt seinen Arm auf meiner Stuhllehne ab und schwatzt mit Pedro über mich hinweg. Sie lachen viel und mir wird heiß.

Er trägt diesen weichen Pulli, in den ich vor drei Jahren hineingeflennt habe und der so angenehm herb nach Mann riecht, dass ich hier gleich vom Stuhl kippe vor Erschöpfung. Gegenüber sitzt Vincent und schaut mich cool an.

„Er ist nur wegen dir hier“, raunt Sébastien, als ich mich auf ein Glas Whiskey zu ihm setze. „Das Aftershave. Ich kann es bis hier riechen. Die nervösen Blicke…“ Er zieht nachdenklich an seiner Zigarette. „Der Mann will dich.“

Ich ziehe an meiner Zigarette und lasse mir die Vorstellung auf der Zunge zergehen. Und es ist zum ersten Mal, dass sich in einem Raum voller Menschen unsere Blicke begegnen und wir uns auf diese bestimmte – erkennende – Art ansehen. Ein Song von Bowie läuft. Normalerweise wird hier auf dem Klavier geklimpert. Aber heute ist geschlossene Gesellschaft und sie spielen Quentins Playlist.

_Cause we’re lovers_

_That is a fact_

_Yes, we’re lovers_

Ich ziehe an meiner Zigarette und er sitzt nur da und lächelt mich an, während Quentin und Pedro links und rechts neben ihm wild gestikulieren und wir uns in dem Song von Bowie wiederfinden. Sébastien schweigt wissend und genießt seine Zigarette. Ich hole Luft wie nach einem Tauchgang. „Schon nervös wegen Belgrad?“, frage ich. Noch einen Monat bis zum Grand Prix. „Nah“, ist seine knappe Antwort. Ist für ihn keine große Sache. „Wenn du zurück bist, kannst du jedenfalls nicht mehr einfach so in Cafés sitzen und Leute beobachten.“

Sébastien zuckt mit den Schultern und klopft die Asche seiner Zigarette in den Aschenbecher.

„Ich setz mir einfach Sonnenbrille und Hut auf.“

„Redet ihr vom Grand Prix?“, will Pedro wissen und ruft quer über den Tisch. „Ich habe etwas von einem Heliumballon und einem Golfwagen gehört.“

Sébastien zieht einen imaginären Reißverschluss vor seinem Mund zu. „Ich verrate nichts.“

Pedro macht noch ein paar Witze auf seine Kosten und ich stehe auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen.

*

„Na schöner Fremder“, säuselt er mir von hinten ins Ohr, als ich alleine an der Bar hocke und mir von Dimitri, dem melancholischen Barmann, Shots kreieren lasse. Traubensaft ist im Spiel, Kaffee, etwas Galliano Likör und Sahne. Es hat etwas Beruhigendes zuzusehen, wie er die angeschlagene Sahne über den Löffelrücken auf den Kaffee fließen lässt.

Es ist wie mit Schmerzmittel. Manchmal sind die Schmerzen so groß, da wirkt es nicht mehr. Und manchmal ist eben die Traurigkeit so groß, da hilft dann auch kein Alkohol mehr. Deswegen bin ich auch nicht zurück an den Tisch. Gegen so viel Fröhlichkeit komme ich heute einfach nicht an. 

Aus den Boxen rieseln die Nieselregen-artgen Klänge von Kings of Convenience und vermischen sich mit einem Schwall frischer Frühlingsluft aus der offenstehenden Tür.

_I’d rather dance_

_I’d rather dance than…_

_Talk with with you…_

„Na.“ Ich asche gelangweilt in den Aschenbecher, als wäre ich Brigitte Bardot oder so jemand.

„Ich werde jetzt langsam mal gehen“, sagt Thomas mit seinem schwarzen Samtsakko schon um den Arm gelegt. Ich liebe dieses Sakko. Aber er hat es den ganzen Abend nicht getragen.

„Oh.“

„Ich“, sagt er und beugt sich dann vor, um mir ins Ohr zu raunen. Sein Atem berührt meine Haut, als er sagt: „dachte du willst vielleicht mitkommen.“ Mein Glied zuckt in meiner Hose bei diesem Satz.

Keiner achtet auf uns. Der Tisch mit Quentins Gästen ist in einem Separée und hier vorne lungern nur einzelne Gestalten herum, die nicht zu uns gehören. Also lasse ich mich eine Weile umgarnen. Ich drücke meine Zigarette aus und dann küssen wir uns. Es ist ein zarter, vorsichtiger Kuss, der uns beide überrascht.

Weiche Männerlippen, wir—umgeben vom Klimpern der Gläser, gedämpften Stimmen, Dimitri, der seine Gläser poliert, Kings of Convenience und dem Gelächter von nebenan. Sie klatschen und feuern Sébastien und Quentin an, die ihre übliche Nummer nach ein paar Wodka-Shots abziehen und Arm in Arm den Cancan tanzen.

Ich schaue in haselnussbraune Augen.

„Wir sollten gehen.“

Wir gehen, ohne uns zu verabschieden, auf die französische Art eben und spätestens jetzt sollte allen klar sein, dass wir ficken.

„Gehst du wieder ins Fitnessstudio?“, fragt er später im Bett und drückt auf meinen Oberarm.

„Ab und zu.“

Ich bin recht klein und breit. Da sieht man schnell aus wie zerlaufener Teig.

„Gefällt mir.“

„Pfff.“ Ich lache den Rauch meiner Zigarette durch zusammengepresste Lippen.

„Kann ich mir richtig vorstellen, wie du da an diesem Gerät sitzt und deine Arme trainierst.“

Meistens sitze ich nur da und starre in die Gegend.

„Und fickst du da auch manchmal mit anderen Kerlen?“

„Nein! Was soll die Frage?“

„Es wäre okay – denke ich. Wir sind ja nicht zusammen.“

„Nein, es wäre nicht okay. Ich bin nicht schwul, Thomas.“

„Mit Vincent hattest du auch was.“

„Ach, darum geht es.“

Ich ziehe launisch an meiner Zigarette. Feuchte, vor Traurigkeit leuchtende Augen beobachten mich von der Seite. Ich hatte was mit Vince, weil er groß ist und cool und vielleicht weil ich wissen wollte, wie es wäre.

„Ich dachte immer, wenn du mal was mit einem Mann hast, dann mit mir.“

„Aber wenn ich mit anderen Kerlen im Fitness-Studio rummache, ist das okay?“

Jetzt führen wir doch so ein Gespräch. Thomas schaut traurig und verbissen in die Gegend und fährt sich durch die weichen Locken.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber was soll ich sagen, ich--“

Er lässt den Satz unbeendet in der Luft hängen und nagt an einem Gedanken, der sich – noch sperrig wie ein Stück Holz – nicht aussprechen lässt. Ich spüre seine Verzweiflung und ich kann Sébastiens Carpaccio-Atem riechen, als ich mich an seine Worte erinnere.

„Ich mache es mit niemandem mehr“, gebe ich zu. „Seit wir zusammen sind, meine ich. Auch nicht mit Frauen.“

Thomas hat sich vorgebeugt. Ich sehe nur seinen dürren, haarigen Rücken und seine Hand, die in seinen Haaren rumgräbt.

„Sind wir das? Zusammen?“

„Na irgendwie ja schon.“

Er dreht sich um und wir sehen uns ratlos an. Frühlingsregen klopft gegen die beschlagenen Fensterscheiben. Die erwartete Euphorie bleibt aus. Thomas grübelt. Er weiß, dass ich es viel zu sehr liebe mit Frauen zu schlafen. Er überlegt, ob er es aushalten kann, wenn ich schwach werde. Außerdem die Frage: Was ändert das jetzt für uns? Oder ändert das überhaupt etwas?

*

Eine Weile ist es schön. Er kommt zu mir in die Dusche und seine Hände und Lippen sind überall. Zum Frühstück gibt es Croissants und Orangensaft und er macht mir das Rührei, von dem er gesprochen hat. Kein Wort über die Arbeit. Dafür über unsere Lieblings-David-Lynch-Filme (Eraserhead, Mulholland Dr.) und dass wir uns mal wieder Twin Peaks anschauen sollten, wann wir Watchmen schauen wollen, welches das beste The Strokes Album ist, was er von The Kills hält und von der neuen Yeah Yeah Yeahs Single. Es ist als wären wir wieder Teenager und hätten sturmfrei. Wenn wir im Studio früh fertig sind, holen wir uns Pizza und gehen in die Videothek. Heute gibt es _Brügge Sehen und Sterben_ und das Remake von _Der Tag, an dem die Erde still stand_ mit Keanu Reeves.

Er schläft schon bei Brügge ein und ich nehme ihm die Brille ab und lege die dünne Tagesdecke um seinen ineinander gefalteten Körper. „Hey, sollen wir ins Bett?“

Er grunzt ein klares Nein und – zusammen mit Flat Eric, der breitbeinig in einem teuren Eames-Sessel sitzt – schaue ich mir die Filme zu Ende an.

„Hab ich was verpasst?“, fragt er beim Abspann des zweiten Films.

„Nein. Aber Brügge war gut.“

Ich stehe auf und putze mir die Zähne und wir gehen ins Bett ohne Sex zu haben. Was sich merkwürdig anfühlt, weil es das erste Mal ist, dass wir zusammen schlafen, ohne miteinander zu schlafen. Dafür reden wir noch bis tief in die Nacht. Über existenzielle, aber auch irgendwie belanglose Themen, wie sie nur nachts zur Sprache kommen. Von „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sébastien, er trinkt zu viel.“ bis zur Auflistung unserer Top-5-Lieblings-Twin-Peaks-Momente ist alles drin. So ist es – denke ich einen Moment zufrieden –, wenn man mit seinem besten Freund zusammen ist.

Unser neues Album handelt von Sehnsucht.

Wir haben viele Ideen (zu viele), aber es soll ein Konzept geben.

Eine Liste von Leuten, mit denen wir arbeiten wollen (Pharrell, Moroder, Casablancas, Nile Rodgers, Paul Williams…)

Unheimlich persönliche Lyrics, die ich in seinem aufgeschlagenen Notizbuch lese…

_And it was you…_

_the one that would be breaking my heart…_

_when you decided to walk away…_

_..._

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there’s somesthing about us I’ve got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_..._

_kiss… suddenly alive_

_happiness arrive_

_hunger like a storm_

Ich bekomme feuchte Augen und ziehe an meiner Zigarette. Ich sehe jeden einzelnen dieser Momente vor mir.

Traurige Blicke im Supermarkt.

Ein langer, hungriger Kuss um Mitternacht.

Thomas hockt ahnungslos nebenan mit Todd und lacht, als sie zusammen am Mischpult tüfteln.

*

Wir sitzen noch eine Weile draußen auf der Terrasse des Pflegeheims und genießen die Wintersonne. Ich habe Geburtstag und Paul schenkt mir ein Buch. Hoffnungsvoll sieht er mich an, während ich es auspacke. Offensichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Wahl.

„A Single Man?“, frage ich und zünde mir erst mal eine Zigarette an.

„Ja. Ich habe mich umgehört. Und es soll _das_ Buch sein.“

Ich puste den Qualm meiner Zigarette in die kalte Februarluft.

„Das Buch wofür?“

„Na du weißt schon. Für…“

„Homos?“

Paul wird rot und schämt sich plötzlich.

„Ich schlafe mit einem Typen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich auf den ganzen Schwulenkram abfahre.“

Ich sollte nicht zu streng mit ihm sein. Er meint es nur gut.

„Danke“, sage ich einen Ton sanfter und stecke das Buch in meine Jackentasche.

Als ich später aus dem Bad komme, liegt Thomas mit dem Isherwood im Bett. Ich habe gerade alles getan, was man tun muss, um guten Sex zu haben, und er liegt da und ist kaum davon loszukriegen.

„Das ist richtig gut“, nuschelt er vertieft in seine Lektüre.

Ich krieche zu ihm, knete seinen Penis durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Boxershorts und küsse seinen stoppeligen Hals. Es ist mein Geburtstag. Eigentlich müsste er mich verführen.

„Was? Willst du jetzt Sex haben oder lesen?“

Er gafft mich durch die Gläser seiner Lesebrille an. 

Wir haben Sex. Er krümmt sich über mir und ich schlottere vor Lust. Wie ein Büffel grunze ich, als wir uns so lustverkrampft ineinander verhakt vor und zurück wiegen.

Als ich danach aus dem Bad komme, liegt er wieder mit dem Isherwood da. Die langen Beine ausgestreckt, der Penis schlaff in dem Nest krauser Haare, die Lesebrille wie ein Fremdkörper in seinem bärtigen Gesicht. Danke Paul, für dieses Geschenk.

*

Seine Söhne kommen übers Wochenende. Er will, dass ich auch da bin. Also koche ich Pasta. Er ist zu nervös, rennt in der Gegend rum, reagiert gereizt.

„Warum bist du so nervös?“

„Du weißt, warum ich nervös bin.“

Es ist wegen mir.

„Kann ich Knoblauch nehmen?“

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht. Nimm es einfach.“

Die Stimmung am Esstisch ist angespannt. Ich bekomme merkwürdige Blicke vom Älteren. Er ist 8. In dem Alter versteht man gewisse Dinge. Er ist jedenfalls nicht begeistert, dass Papa jetzt einen Typen hat.

Der Jüngere versteht es nicht, also legt Thomas sein Besteck bei Seite und macht seine Ansprache.

„Hey, ähm, ihr werdet Guy-Man jetzt öfter bei mir sehen.“ Er nimmt meine Hand und es ist etwas peinlich für alle Beteiligten.

„Hey, was denkst du, wie es lief?“, fragt er mich in der Küche.

„Das mit der Hand war vielleicht ein bisschen viel“, sage ich und stelle die abgetrockneten Pastateller zurück in den Hängeschrank. Sie stehen ganz oben und ich muss mich strecken, Thomas kommt zur Hilfe und nimmt sie mir ab. „Du solltest ihnen etwas Zeit lassen.“

Und dann mache ich es auf meine Weise. Ich nehme Flat Eric von seinem Platz und setze mich zu dem Großen aufs Sofa. Er spielt Spider-Man auf der PS3 und ich schaue eine Weile zu. „Kennst du Street Fighter?“

„Ja, aber Papa lässt es mich nicht spielen.“

„Ich denke, das geht schon klar.“

„Wirklich?“

Leuchtende Augen.

„Sicher.“

Ich hocke mich vor die Konsole und lege Street Fighter IV ein. Thomas war schon nicht begeistert, als ich es hier angeschleppt hab. („Ich will nicht, dass die Jungs das spielen.“)

Inzwischen sieht es so aus, als würde hier auch tatsächlich jemand wohnen. Die letzten von seinen Umzugskartons wurden ausgepackt und mehr und mehr Plunder von mir hat sich angesammelt. Mit der Zahnbürste fing es an. Bald kamen Wechselwäsche, Lieblingsplatten, Play-Station-Spiele, die Play Station Portable, Filme, Haarprodukte, ein Fön (er hatte keinen Fön!) und lauter solche Sachen hinzu.

„Ah, Street Fighter IV!” Thomas hockt sich erschöpft in seinen Eames-Sessel. „Dafür bist du ja eigentlich noch zu jung.“

„Guy-Man sagt, es ist okay!“

„Na wenn Guy-Man das sagt.“

Das wird später auf jeden Fall noch mal Thema werden.

Die Jungs schlafen in Thomas‘ altem Jugendzimmer. Nach der Trennung habe ich geholfen es einzurichten. Ein Doppelstockbett aufgebaut, Lego gekauft, Transformers und alles, was ich als kleiner Junge gern gehabt hätte. Er wirkte so unglaublich einsam damals. Ich weiß noch, wie wir beide auf seinem Boden gesessen und Sushi gegessen haben und diese Möglichkeit zusammenzusein uns plötzlich derartig überwältigte, dass sie uns im Grunde voneinander fern hielt.

Ich drücke Thomas meinen Controller in die Hand und nehme seinen Couch Flat Eric mit nach nebenan. „Hey, kennst du den schon? Das ist Flat Eric“ Der Kleine sieht das gelbe Stofftier mit stauendend Augen an und reicht ihm schüchtern die Hand. Es ist zugegeben etwas hässlich, aber man gewöhnt sich dran. „Flat Eric möchte gern dein Freund sein. Was denkst du, darf er mit dir zusammen was bauen?“ Er nickt und nimmt das pummelige Fellknäuel in seine Arme. „Erklärst du ihm, was du machst?“

„Ich baue Türme.“

„Türme?“

„Ja.“

„So hoch wie möglich?“

„Ja.“

Wir bauen also eine Weile Türme. „Du kannst das gut“, sage ich irgendwann. „Du solltest Architekt werden.“ Aus dem Wohnzimmer laute Stimmen und das Pamm-Pamm-Pamm von zuschlagenden Video-Spiel-Fäusten.

„Na, macht er dich fertig?“, frage ich, als ich zurückkomme.

„Von wegen fertig“, sagt Thomas mit dem Controller in seinen langen knochigen Händen, „ich hab’s noch voll drauf.“

Natürlich hat er das. Er ist Thomas fucking Bangalter. Auch wenn er etwas albern aussieht mit seiner Professorenbrille und dem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck – als würde er an seinem Mischpult tüfteln.

„Du kannst gut mit Kindern“, seufzt Thomas nachts im Bett. Er hat den Arm um mich geschlungen wie um einen Rettungsring.

„Ja, ich glaube das liegt daran, dass ich selbst noch eins bin.“

Nachts wache ich von einem Geräusch auf. Begraben unter Thomas’ schwerem Arm schaue ich auf und sehe eine dunkle Gestalt in der Tür stehen. Es ist der Große. Er schaut uns an.

„Hey“, sage ich und die Silhouette verschwindet. Schritte, die zurück ins Kinderzimmer huschen.

„Was ist?“, knurrt Thomas hinter mir.

„Es war dein Sohn. Er hat uns beobachtet.“

Thomas brummt und zieht mich tiefer in seine Arme.

„Er hat uns beobachtet?“

„Ja, er stand da und hat uns angeschaut.“

Es war seltsam und mir wird ganz anders bei dem Gedanken, dass wir beinahe Sex gehabt hätten.

*

Und dann habe ich es versaut.

Er liegt schon im Bett, als ich zu ihm nach Hause komme. Ein Karton mit Pizzaresten steht auf dem Couchtisch. Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer. Es riecht nach Shampoo und Mann, als er mich in seine Arme zieht. „Hey!“ Weiche Lippen an meinem Hals. Heiße Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Und dann sage ich es.

„Ich hätte fast mit einer Frau geschlafen.“

Ich höre, wie hinter mir scharf eingeatmet wird. Seine Hand gräbt sich in mein T-Shirt. Er ringt um Fassung, wartet ab, was ich zu erzählen habe.

„Ich konnte nicht.“

„Guy.“

Es war die hübsche Pflegerin in Neuilly-sur-Seine. Ich war zu erschöpft, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich schon viele fragwürdige Entscheidungen getroffen. Eine davon war Thomas. Immer und immer wieder.

Sie hatte Feierabend. Also waren wir noch in einer Bar.

„Ich wohne gleich um die Ecke“, hatte sie gesagt. Wir haben Wein auf ihrem Sofa getrunken. Sie hatte alle Filme mit Audrey Tautou. Das Gespräch wurde immer zäher und sie wartete darauf, dass ich meinen Move machen würde. Ich saß nur da und dachte an Thomas. Wie leicht sich alles mit ihm anfühlt. Gespräche, Abende, Sex, das Leben…

„Tut mir leid“, schnaufe ich irgendwann in der Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers. „Ich kann nicht.“ Wir sind außer Atem, aber es ist nichts passiert. „Ich habe einen Freund“, sage ich. Meine Erektion pocht schmerzhaft in meiner Unterhose, aber ich zwinge mich aufzustehen. Beinahe manisch verlasse ich ihre Maisonette-Wohnung und rufe mir ein Taxi.

„Es ist okay, wenn du mit Frauen schläfst“, säuselt er mir jetzt mit schlafwarmem Atem in den Hals.

„Das ist aber nicht, was ich will.“

„Was ist es denn, was du willst?“

Ich schließe die Augen und höre das Rascheln von Bettwäsche. Meeresrauschen. Warme portugiesische Wellen werfen sich um die nackten Knöchel meiner Gedanken.

Ich will, dass sich das Leben anfühlt wie ein Song von Kings of Convenience. Ich will mich mit dir in der Videothek streiten, welchen Film wir ausleihen. Ich will morgens aufwachen und haselnussbraune Locken sehen. Ich will deinen Penis in den Mund nehmen. Ich will meine Arme am Mischpult um dich legen. Ich will schöne Musik mit dir machen und manchmal will ich lieber tanzen statt zu reden. Ich will – denke ich atemlos –, dass du dein bärtiges Lächeln morgens am Fenster in meinem Hals vergräbst. Ich will

„Dich.“


End file.
